Der Weg
by xLykosx
Summary: KenOmi natürlich XD Lest einfach selbst


Autor: Naomi Naejire

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Titel: Der Weg

E-Mail: AngelNaomiweb.de

Disclaimer: Leider Gottes gehören mir die Charaktere aus WK nicht, sondern sind Eigentum von Takehito Koyaso&Co und Project Weiß. -.-° schnief Ich borge sie mir nur eine Weile, um mit ihnen meine perversen Phantasien auszuleben... gggg

Außerdem ist der Autor für den Inhalt der Story selbst verantwortlich... bla bla bla usw. Ihr wißt schon, was ich meine. augenverdreh

Und leider krieg ich für diese Story nach unten zeig keinen lausigen Cent! Da macht man sich mal so ne Mühe und was hat man dann davon??? Nichts, nicht mal gute Kommentare, wenn ich Pech hab! --

Und überhaupt ist dies hier meine erste Fanfic, also seid bitte gnädig mit eurer Kritik und den Kommentaren. Ich widme sie meiner Brieffreundin Miku-chan winkt miku zu Hab dich ganz dolle lieb

Großen Dank möchte ich der genialen Autorin von KxO Stories, Sailor Mac, aussprechen. Sie gab mir durch ihre schönen Stories über die Liebe zwischen Ken und Omi letztendlich den Ansporn, diese Fic zu schreiben. (auch wenn ich vermute, dass sie kein deutsch kann und das hier vermutlich niemals lesen wird T-T )

Wäre dankbar für Kommentare. Ansonsten bleibt mir nur noch eins zu sagen: noch könnt ihr wegklicken! Ich hab euch gewarnt!!!! K & O Alarm auf höchster Stufe!!! .

Warnings: **KenxOmi** (Logisch! Was denn sonst?? ),YôjixAya (leicht angedeutet); lemon gibt es in meiner nächsten Story!

So, genug der langen Reden! Hier mein erster kläglicher Versuch einer Ken x Omi-Lovestory!! °

Es war ein sonniger Spätsommervormittag.

Ken nahm den Schein und das Kleingeld aus der Kasse und gab der Kundin das Rückgeld.

„Auf Wiedersehen. Beehren Sie uns bald wieder." Diese Worte sprudelten monoton aus ihm heraus. Müde betrachtete er, wie die ältere Dame mit der silbernen Handtasche den Laden verließ. Ken schätzte sie auf Mitte 60.

Heute Vormittag war er, genau wie die beiden anderen Tage zuvor, mit dem Kopf einfach nicht bei der Sache.

Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder, drehten sich nur um ihn: Omi. Sein Verhalten.

Warum in aller Welt verhielt sich Omi ihm gegenüber in letzter Zeit so komisch? Ken wandte sich wieder dem Rosenstrauß zu, den er zurechtschneiden mußte.

Habe ich ihn vielleicht irgendwie gekränkt, indem ich etwas falsches gesagt habe? fragte sich Ken vorwurfsvoll. Aber selbst wenn es so wäre, es war ganz bestimmt nicht Omis Art, lange nachtragend zu sein. Er war immer der Sonnenschein der Gruppe gewesen, immer darauf bedacht, die anderen aufzumuntern, wenn Spannungen auftraten, trotz seiner eigenen dunklen Vergangenheit, die nur aus Lügen und Intrigen bestand.

Aber jetzt hatte sich der 17-Jährige...... verändert. Und zwar gewaltig. Seit ein paar Tagen war Omi den anderen, vor allem ihm, Ken, gegenüber sehr zurückhaltend geworden. Er redete kaum noch mit ihnen, nur das Nötigste. Er kam nur noch in den Laden, um flüchtig „Hallo" zu sagen und sich dann die meiste Zeit über im Treibhaus aufzuhalten.

Sicher hatten Yôji und Aya Omis merkwürdiges Verhalten auch schon bemerkt.

Ob sie ihn wohl schon darauf angesprochen haben? fragte sich der 18-Jährige.

Was wohl in dem Jüngsten ihrer Gruppe vor sich ging? Was mußte passiert sein, um in einem so lebensfreudigen 17-Jährigen eine so extreme Wandlung hervorzurufen?

Ich muss ihm helfen. Er hat es nicht verdient, traurig zu sein. Er am allerwenigsten von uns allen. Omi musste schon mit so vielen Schicksalsschlägen fertig werden; er hat es nicht verdient, so zu leiden, was immer er auch grad durchmacht. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Kens Entschluss stand fest.

Er schnitt weiter an den Rosenstielen und bemerkte in seinen Gedanken nicht einmal, dass sich eine kleine Dorne in seinen Finger gebohrt hatte und das Blut bereits aus der Wunde trat...

Im Treibhaus goss Omi die jungen Pflanzen. Hier vertrieb er sich seit einigen Tagen die Zeit. Um seinem besten Freund aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil er es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit Ken redete, wurde er so rot, dass er sogar eine überreife Tomate in den Schatten stellte und fing an zu stottern. Und als wäre das nicht schon peinlich genug, passierten ihm auch noch blamable Missgeschicke wie z.B. gestern als er einen schweren Karton nach vorne brachte und fallen ließ als Ken ihn unvermittelt etwas fragte.

Warum zur Hölle führe ich mich so dämlich auf? Sonst hat es mir doch auch nie etwas ausgemacht... aber das war ja auch vorher... 

Omi strich sich eine Strähne seiner blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er begann, an Kens Lächeln zu denken, seine smaragdgrünen Augen und... Gott, sein durchtrainierter Körper... 

Omis Herz schlug heftiger. Er versuchte, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, der sich in seinem Kopf wie tödliches Gift rasend schnell ausbreiten wollte.

Sie hatten sich immer sehr gut verstanden, waren die besten Kumpels und er hatte sich nie einen besseren Freund wünschen können als Ken.

Er hat immer diese schreckliche Leere von mir genommen; er allein ist in der Lage dazu, weil er mich versteht, dachte Omi bei sich. Der ältere Junge war für ihn wie ein Bruder gewesen.

Und dann, irgendwann nun hatte er bemerkt, dass da mehr als nur tiefe Sympathie für Ken war. Der Anblick von Kens Körper ließ ihn weiche Knie bekommen, Kens Nähe war ihm mehr als nur wohltuend und er fühlte sich verdammt leer, wenn Ken nicht ständig in seiner Nähe war.

Omis Griff um den Henkel der Gießkanne festigte sich krampfhaft. Konnte es etwa sein.....?

Er wusste, dass Ken bisexuell war; er hatte sowohl Freundinnen als auch Freunde gehabt. Ein wohliger Schauer durchflutete den 17-jährigen Jungen. Eine Stimme in seinem Inneren begann zu fragen, wie es wohl wäre, Kens Lippen auf seinen zu spüren...

Erschrocken über seine Gedanken ließ Omi die blecherne Gießkanne los, welche mit lautem Scheppern auf den Boden fiel und das Wasser darauf verteilte.

Große Güte, das ist doch absolut lächerlich , dachte Omi schockiert. Das hieße doch, dass ich schwul bin... nein, das kann nicht sein.... oder vielleicht doch? Der Gedanke, in Ken verliebt zu sein, begann sich in ihm zu festigen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte? Er dachte wieder an Ken, sein Lächeln, seine Nähe, die Omi immer so sehr wohltat und stellte fest, dass sein Herz begann, wieder höher zu schlagen und ein leichtes Kribbeln in seiner Bauchgegend entstand.

Aber warum gerade er? Verdammt, er ist mein bester Freund ! Außerdem hätte ich nicht die geringste Chance bei ihm. Ich wäre doch gar nicht sein Typ und außerdem... könnte ich ihm überhaupt Liebe zeigen? Ich wurde noch nie von jemandem geliebt. Ich habe bisher nur Leid und Schmerz erfahren. Weiß ich denn überhaupt, was Liebe ist?... Er hat etwas besseres wie mich verdient... das letzte, was er wohl wollte, wäre ein Partner, der wie er selbst ein Killer ist... 

Omi ertappte sich dabei, wie er hastig die Gießkanne aufhob und wieder mit Wasser füllte.

Und was wußten Yôji und Aya schon von seinen Gefühlen? Beide waren sie im Laufe der letzten Tage auf ihn zugekommen, hatten ihn gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei und ob sie ihm irgendwie helfen konnten und er hatte geantwortet, dass es ihm gutginge, dass er nur ein vorübergehendes Tief habe und dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten.

Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was ich grad durchmache. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so... für uns alle, auch wenn das bedeutet, nie die Gewissheit haben zu können, ob Ken meine Gefühle erwidert. 

Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen wussten, wie schrecklich einsam und leer er sich gerade fühlte; und wie durcheinander seine Gefühle zur Zeit waren. Es würde nur Unruhe in die Gruppe bringen und das konnten sie sich als Mitglieder von „Weiß" nicht leisten. Ihre Arbeit verlangte 100prozentigen Einsatz; ein einziger Fehler konnte ihren Tod bedeuten.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen , dachte er und begann wieder, die Pflanzen zu gießen, versuchte, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, nur um ernüchtert festzustellen, wie seine Gedanken wieder schweiften, zu seiner Leere, der Tatsache, niemals geliebt worden zu sein und.... zu Ken. Niemals zu wissen, ob er auch empfand wie sein jüngerer Freund.

Eine Welle tiefer Traurigkeit überfiel Omis Inneres, ließ seine Kehle austrocknen und trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er spürte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen und sich ein paar Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen bahnten...

Der Nachmittag neigte sich seinem Ende zu. Der Himmel war bereits in leuchtendes Rot getaucht.

Wie in Trance beobachtete Ken seine beiden Kollegen, die gerade im Begriff waren, den Laden zu verlassen, um noch am Krankenhaus vorbeizuschauen.

Nur wenn es um seine Schwester ging, konnte man an seinen Gesichtszügen sehen, dass Aya gar nicht so hart war, wie er immer nach außen hin vorgab. Seine Augen bekamen dann einen sanften Blick und genau das war auch gerade der Fall.

Aber warum Yôji Aya begleiten wollte, war Ken ein Rätsel und er hatte jetzt auch keine Lust nachzufragen.

Der 22-jährige Blonde drehte sich noch einmal zu Ken herum und grinste. „Macht mir keinen Unfug. Der Laden sollte morgen wenn möglich noch stehen. Meinst du, ihr beide schafft das?"

Alles, was Ken zustande brachte, war ein Nicken. Er war zu müde, um jetzt noch eine Diskussion über Verantwortung mit Yôji zu beginnen.

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mit Omi zusammen den Laden schließe. „Logisch. Ihr könnt euch auf uns verlassen. Bis morgen, ihr zwei", murmelte er.

„Bis dann", antworteten seine Kollegen und verließen den Laden.

Ken seufzte. Der Nachmittag war viel anstrengender gewesen als der Vormittag. Die Kunden hatten ihnen fast die Türe eingerannt. Ken schwirrten im Kopf noch einige Wünsche der Kunden herum. „Junger Mann, einen Strauß rote Rosen für mich, bitte." „Ich hätte bitte gerne ein paar Lilien." „Hey, wo bleiben meine Orchideen?" Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, war er nicht mal in der Lage gewesen, sich wenigstens für fünf Minuten auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, genau wie am Vormittag. Und alles wegen seiner Sorge um Omi...

Omi, was ist nur los mit dir? dachte er verzweifelt. Was machst du wohl gerade durch? 

Die quälenden Gedanken in ihm ließen nicht locker, lagen auf ihm wie eine Last, die ihn zu erdrücken suchte.

Nervös fuhr er sich durch seine dichten braunen Haare. Er musste jetzt mit ihm reden. Er musste wissen, was Omi so sehr bedrückte. Er konnte es nicht mehr mitansehen, wie sich sein bester Freund so herumquälte.

Langsam ging er in Richtung Treibhaus...

Im Treibhaus brachen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Nachmittages ihren Weg durch die durchsichtigen Wände. Omi blinzelte der untergehenden Sonne entgegen, dann zog er seine Handschuhe aus und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Stirn. Er war total erschöpft; die ganze Zeit hatte er ausschließlich hier geschuftet. Und dies war kein normales Schuften gewesen; er hatte wie wild geackert, um wenigstens eine kleine Weile abgelenkt zu sein. Aber es hatte nicht geholfen.

Ständig hatte er mit den Tränen kämpfen müssen, die immer wieder seine Augen füllten.

Ich würde ihm so gerne sagen, was mich so bedrückt. Aber wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen: Hey-Ken,-stell-dir-mal-vor,-was wäre,-wenn-dein-bester-Freund-dich-plötzlich-mit-anderen-Augen-sieht?-Und-zwar-mit-den-Augen-eines-verliebten-Teenagers! Wie würde er reagieren? Er würde mir bestimmt nie wieder vertrauen, und, was noch schlimmer wäre, vielleicht würde er dann Abstand von mir nehmen.... Nein, es geht nicht. Ich kann nicht. Zu seinem... und zu meinem Schutz. 

Er blinzelte wieder der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen, aber er hatte keinen Gefallen daran finden können. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer und immer wieder um Ken. Und darum, dass er ihn niemals haben konnte. Die Qual, fortan damit leben zu müssen, Ken in seiner Nähe zu haben, und ihm doch niemals sagen zu können, was ihn so sehr bewegte.

Omi seufzte. „Ken", flüsterte er leise

Jäh wurde er in die Realität zurückgerissen als er ein zaghaftes Klopfen vernahm..

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete Ken langsam die Türe und spürte den warmen Luftzug auf seinen Wangen.

Er erschrak als er Omi sah. Der blonde Junge war ziemlich blass, seine Haut wirkte in dem Dämmerlicht noch weißlicher.

Und.... waren das Tränen in Omis großen blauen Augen?

„Hi", brachte Ken schließlich hervor.

„Hey". Omis Antwort kam zögernd. Ken war der letzte, den er jetzt erwartet hatte.

Der 17-Jährige spürte, dass sein Herz wie wild gegen seine Rippen zu hämmern begann. Er wagte es kaum, Ken in die Augen zu schauen. Hastig öffnete er seine Gartenschürze. „Was gibt es?"

„Omi... ich muss mit dir reden. Hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

Die Augen des Angesprochenen weiteten sich. Er glaubte, sein Herz müsse nun jede Sekunde zerspringen.

Oh Gott, lass mich doch einfach alleine , dachte er. Sein Herz schien nun so laut zu pochen, dass er glaubte, Ken könne es hören. Du machst es mir doch nur noch schwerer, nicht an dich zu denken . Aber er ertappte sich, wie er leicht den Kopf hob und sagte: „Klar. Schieß los."

Ken stockte. Alles, was er sagen wollte, war nun wie weggeblasen. Omis sanfter Blick aus seinen großen, saphirblauen Augen ließ ihn alles vergessen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte zu sagen.

„Ich... mache mir Sorgen um dich", stammelte er schließlich nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien. „Was ist los mit dir, Omi?"

Der blonde Junge zuckte zusammen. Was willst du denn von mir hören , dachte er verzweifelt. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was in mir vorgeht. Es würde unsere Freundschaft zerstören .

Omi drehte sich um und kehrte seinem Freund den Rücken. Er spürte, wie die Verzweiflung die Oberhand gewinnen zu schien, ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen trieb und einen dicken Kloß in seinen Hals legte.

„Es.... es ist alles in Ordnung, Ken. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich", brachte er mit halb erstickter Stimme hervor.

Er hatte das Gefühl als würden seine Knie aus Wackelpudding bestehen und nun jede Sekunde unter ihm nachgeben.

Bitte geh doch einfach weg. Es gibt nichts, dass ich dir zu sagen habe. 

„Omi, wir haben uns doch immer alles gesagt." Kens Stimme klang verzweifelt und etwas vorwurfsvoll. „Ich weiß, dass dich etwas sehr bedrückt. Wenn du darüber reden willst, ich höre dir zu."

Omi schwieg. Er kämpfte gegen die Tränen an.

„Ist es wegen „Weiß"?" fragte Ken zaghaft.

„Nein", antwortete Omi schnell. „Es... es hat nichts mit „Weiß" zu tun." Seine rechte Hand umfasste fester die Gartenschürze. Er spürte Kens Blicke auf seinem Rücken.

„Was ist es dann?" fragte der ältere Junge sanft, fast flüsternd. Omi, sag mir doch bitte, was mit dir los ist. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich so leiden zu

sehen. Er trat einen Schritt näher.

Omi spürte Kens Atem, seine Nähe, seine Wärme. Eine Welle fremder, sehr angenehmer Hitze durchflutete ihn. Doch er konnte, er durfte solche Gefühle nicht zulassen. Ihrer Freundschaft zuliebe.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, dann drehte er sich langsam zu seinem Freund um.

Kens Anblick trieb ihm einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen Körper. Gott, er sieht so verdammt gut aus... wenn er nur... 

Seine Gefühle überschlugen sich. Erst diese wohlige Ekstase, Kens Nähe zu spüren, doch dann wieder diese Qual, ihn nicht haben zu können. Wieder drohten die Tränen in ihm aufzusteigen.

„Laßt mich doch bitte alle in Ruhe!", hörte er sich verzweifelt schreien. "Es geht mir gut!!! Alles ist in bester Ordnung!" Er gab ein Keuchen von sich, spürte dass seine Wangen glühten.

„Nichts ist in bester Ordnung", entgegnete Ken in einer Sanftheit, die Omi wieder etwas beruhigte. Er spürte, wie aufgelöst sein jüngerer Freund war. „Omi, bitte sag mir doch, was dich so sehr bedrückt. Ich will dir doch nur helfen..."

„Nein." schnitt ihm Omi das Wort ab und mußte heftig schlucken. "Das kannst du nicht. Niemand kann das."

Mit diesen Worten lief er an Ken vorbei, hinaus aus dem Treibhaus, weg von dem Jungen, der ihn so verrückt machte, ihm jeglichen Verstand raubte. Er wollte nicht, dass Ken sah wie er weinte.

Ken wollte dem jüngeren Jungen nachlaufen, aber er konnte nicht. Er war wie gelähmt, unfähig, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Er spürte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals. Warum schweigst du nur, Omi? Warum läßt du mich dir nicht helfen? 

Diese Fragen begannen, in seinem Kopf zu wüten und raubten ihm jegliche Möglichkeit, noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er fühlte sich hilflos.

Angst begann plötzlich in ihm aufzusteigen.

Was, wenn Omi sich nun völlig von ihm zurückziehen würde? Das könnte ich nicht ertragen! Er ist ein Teil von meinem Leben, mein bester Freund, mein... mein... 

Er schluckte. Ihm wurde klar, dass Omi nicht nur sein bester Freund war, sondern dass der jüngere Junge zu seinem Leben gehörte. Er war immer für Ken dagewesen und hörte ihm zu.

Ohne Omi wäre mein Leben nur halb so schön. Ich brauche ihn. Verdammt, ich schulde ihm meine Hilfe. Er braucht mich , dachte der 18-Jährige bestärkt. Ich muss ihm helfen. Irgendwie. Bei der nächsten passenden Gelegenheit werde ich noch einmal mit ihm reden. 

Auch am darauffolgenden Abend auf dem Heimweg nach einer Mission, bei der sie einen Drogenboss getötet hatten, stand es um Omis Verhalten nicht besser. Er lief wortlos neben Ken her.

Wir müssen uns an einem ungestörten Ort unterhalten , dachte Ken und er wusste auch schon einen Ort, an den sie gehen konnten.

„Omi... hast du Lust, mit mir noch in den Park zu gehen?" fragte Ken sanft.

Omi zögerte. Er wusste genau, dass sie im Park immer über Probleme geredet hatten, wenn es welche in irgend einer Form gab. Und er wusste auch, dass Ken nicht so einfach aufgab, wenn es darum ging, Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Könnte ich das überhaupt? Könnte ich Ken einfach so erklären, was ich fühle? 

Aber er ertappte sich dabei wie er nickte und stotterte: „H...Hai."

Ken schaute nach vorne. Vor ihnen liefen Aya und Yôji. Letzterer schien gerade dem wortkargen Rotschopf etwas zu erzählen und Aya seinerseits schien gespannt zuzuhören.

Aber Yôjis Wortschwall wurde durch Kens einwerfende Worte jäh unterbrochen. „Jungs, wir sehen uns morgen. Omi und ich gehen noch in den Park."

Die Angesprochenen drehten sich nach hinten und Aya nickte wortlos.

„Klar, wir sehen uns morgen. Bis dann, ihr zwei", sagte Yôji , ehe er sich wieder nach vorne drehte, Aya anlächelte und zusammen mit ihm weiterlief.

Ken schaute den beiden perplex hinterher und fragte sich, ob die beiden ihnen irgend etwas verheimlichten.

Und was in aller Welt´s Namen sollten sie uns verheimlichen?? Schnell verwarf er den Gedanken und wandte sich Omi zu, der mit leicht gesenktem Kopf neben ihm stand. Sein Blick war traurig. Ein paar Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht und... zierte da etwa eine leichte Röte die Wangen des süßen 17-Jährigen?

„Komm, gehen wir", brachte Ken schließlich murmelnd, halb verlegen hervor.

Schweigend liefen beide durch den Park in Richtung ihres Lieblingsflecks, der unter einer großen alten Eiche im Gras war.

Omi genoss die Nachtbrise. Der leichte Wind strich um seine heißen Wangen, kühlte sie und nahm ihm ein bißchen von seiner Nervosität weg.

Warum sagt er nichts? , fragte sich der 17-Jährige leicht verwundert. Er läuft nur schweigend neben mir her; vielleicht will er, dass ich den ersten Schritt mache?!... Nein, das geht nicht... er darf nichts von meinen Gefühlen für ihn wissen. Er verdient jemanden, der weiß, was Liebe ist... ich bin nicht fähig, jemanden zu lieben... Gott, wenn er nur nicht so verdammt gut aussehen würde... 

Omi schluckte heftig. Sein Magen begann zu schmerzen. Das war bei ihm immer der Fall, wenn ihn etwas psychisch stark belastete. Und dass die Sache mit Ken ihn stark belastete, war noch ziemlich untertrieben.

Der blonde Junge atmete die kalte Luft tief ein, um wieder einigermaßen bei klarem Verstand zu sein.

Eine leichte Brise fuhr um die beiden und spielte dabei mit Omis goldblonden Haaren, um darauf einen Wechsel von Schatten-und Glanzreflexen im Mondlicht zu projizieren. Ken betrachtete seinen Freund und fragte sich, wie Omi nur so viele Probleme haben konnte und dabei trotzdem so gut aussah. Sein Blick wich den Haaren des Jüngeren und schweifte zu dessen Augen. Doch statt diesem klaren, leuchtenden Blau, welches Ken nun zu sehen erhoffte, blickte er in traurige große Augen, die durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht und der spärlichen Parkbeleuchtung fast schwarz wirkten.

Was ihn auch immer belasten mag, der Schmerz scheint tief zu sitzen , dachte Ken. Dann versuchte er, sich gedanklich auszumalen, was seinen jüngeren Freund so sehr quälte. Hatte sich ihm vielleicht ein weiterer Teil seiner dunklen und schrecklichen Vergangenheit geoffenbart? Eine Erinnerung, die vielleicht alles, was Omi bereits wusste, weit in den Schatten stellte? Aber wäre es wirklich so, hätte Omi es ihm denn nicht wie sonst auch anvertraut?...

Urplötzlich wurde Ken aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er fühlte, wie Omi kurz sanft seine Hand fasste. Es war eigentlich nicht die Tatsache, dass Omi seine Hand anfasste, die ihn so hochschrecken ließ; es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass der Jüngere eiskalte Hände hatte.

„Wir... sind da, Ken", sagte Omi sanft und ließ auch sofort wieder dessen Hand los.

„Uhm... äh ja. Komm, setzen wir uns doch ins Gras", stammelte Ken leicht überrumpelt.

Er ging ein paar Meter vom Weg ab und setzte sich unter die große Eiche ins Gras. Sofort spürte er den kühlen Boden, dessen Härte glücklicherweise durch das weiche Gras gemildert wurde.

Omi setzte sich schweigend neben seinen älteren Freund. Nervös zupfte er mit einer Hand an den kühlen Grasstoppeln herum. Gott, ich habe keinen Schimmer, was ich zu ihm sagen soll , dachte er verzweifelt. Ich weiß, dass er erwartet, dass ich damit rausrücke, was mich belastet,... aber er würde mich für verrückt erklären, wüsste er die Wahrheit. 

Omi spürte, wie sein Blut schneller durch seinen Körper schoss, sein Herz noch rasender pochen ließ und ihm Röte auf die Wangen zauberte. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf etwas in Kens Richtung und schaute ihn an.

Ken hatte seinen Blick gen Himmel gerichtet und betrachtete mit einer nachdenklichen Miene die Sterne.

Omi liebte normalerweise solche Momente, in denen sie einfach nur schweigend da saßen und die Ruhe genossen, aber nun war er total angespannt und nervös. Er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen; statt dessen betrachtete er Ken in stiller Bewunderung und Faszination, fast so, als sähe er seinen Freund zum ersten Mal. Am meisten fasziniert aber war er von Kens tiefgrünen Augen, die gerade die Lichter der Sterne in sich zu tragen schienen... und ihn plötzlich mit einem warmen, sanften Blick anschauten.

Erschrocken und zugleich peinlich berührt schaute Omi zu Boden. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet.

„So eine sternenklare Nacht ist das ideale für ein romantisches Tête-a-tête", scherzte Ken.

Statt darüber zu lachen oder gar mitzuscherzen, wurde Omi noch roter im Gesicht. Oh Shit, hoffentlich sieht er nicht, wie nervös ich bin , hoffte der 17-Jährige inständig.

Ken merkte, dass dieser Satz seinen Freund peinlich traf. „Omi... kann es sein dass du dich in jemanden... verliebt hast?", fragte er vorsichtig.

(KREISCH!) Oh Gott, er hat etwas gemerkt! „WAS? Wie kommst du denn auf so ein... eine Idee... ich meine, das... das ist doch lächerlich", stotterte Omi, der nun sehr offensichtlich konfus war. Dass Ken das richtige Thema anschneiden würde, das hatte er keinesfalls erwartet! War es denn dermaßen offensichtlich, dass er verliebt war?

Verdammt, steht mir das vielleicht auf die Stirn geschrieben? Wie konnte er mich auch noch darauf ansprechen? Ich muss unbedingt vom Thema ablenken, sonst werde ich mich noch mehr blamieren. „Äh.... Yôji führt sich doch zur Zeit komisch auf. Frag doch ihn so etwas", sagte er schnell.

„Omi... es ist doch nichts schlimmes, verliebt zu sein. Das braucht dir absolut nicht peinlich zu sein", erwiderte Ken in einem beruhigenden Ton.

Omi erwiderte daraufhin nichts. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, jetzt noch zu leugnen. Es war zu spät.

„Hmm... darf ich denn wissen, wer die Glückliche ist, der dein Herz gehört?" fragte Ken nach einer endlosen Pause, wie es Omi schien.

Oh nein, jetzt ist alles zu spät. Was soll ich denn nun sagen? Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, ich sei in jemanden verliebt ,

dachte Omi hektisch. Ich muss mir irgend etwas einfallen lassen, und zwar schnell! 

Aber ihm fiel rein gar nichts ein, nicht einmal eine schlechte Ausflucht. Alles, woran er im Moment denken konnte, war Ken, Ken und immer noch Ken. Sein Kopf war total benebelt. Verflixt! Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich überhaupt nichts sage. Dann kann ich in nichts hineingeraten. Also schwieg der aufgebrachte blonde Junge.

Ken musste beim Anblick seines Gegenübers lächeln. Omi sah verdammt süß aus, wenn er konfus war und kein Wort herausbrachte. Nicht, dass er schadenfroh war, wenn Omi sich unsicher fühlte; er mochte die süße, unschuldige und engelsgleiche Art seines jüngeren Freundes einfach.

Dieser schaute ihn verwundert an. Was denkt er wohl gerade über mich? Dass mich wie ich der größte Vollidiot aller Zeiten aufführe? „W... was ist?", fragte er unsicher. Das Kribbeln in seiner Bauchgegend konnte er plötzlich wieder stark wahrnehmen.

Ken beugte sich etwas vor, legte seine Hände an Omis heiße Wangen und zog ihn sanft noch näher zu sich her, so dass sie sich direkt in die Augen schauen konnten.

Die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie nun noch trennten, ließen Hitze in Omi entstehen, die rapide zunahm. Er fühlte sich als würde er nun, jetzt gleich auf der Stelle verbrennen müssen. Kens kühler Atem auf seinem Gesicht und die Hitze, die in ihm loderte, ließen die Röte auf seinem Gesicht noch extremer werden. Oh mein Gott, das halte ich nicht aus... 

Ken lächelte ihn sanft an.„Du weißt, dass wir beide die besten Freunde sind, Omi. Wir haben uns noch nie irgend etwas verheimlicht", begann er. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich würde niemals etwas sagen oder tun, das dich verletzen würde. Aber bitte... lass mich nicht im Ungewissen. Sag mir bitte, was dich so sehr quält."

Wie gerne würde ich ihm sagen, was ich fühle. Oh Ken, wie gerne würde ich dir erklären was ich für dich empfinde. Aber es würde unsere Freundschaft zerstören. Und das kann und will ich nicht riskieren , dachte Omi verbittert. Und der Schmerz, der tief in seinem Innersten saß, kam wieder hoch in Form von Tränen, die seine großen Augen füllten. Das erste Mal hatte er sich nun verliebt, aber es durfte nicht sein. Es klang fast wie in einem tragischen Liebesfilm.

„Ken", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme zitterte. „... ich kann dir nicht sagen, was mich bedrückt, weil... weil es mit... dir zu tun hat."

„Du kannst es mir trotzdem sagen. Ich werde dir nicht böse sein oder dich gar auslachen, Omi. Das weißt du doch." Kens Stimme klang besorgt und Omi wusste, dass er es ernst meinte.

Trotzdem, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass.... Omi fühlte, wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, seinen Schmerz zurückzuhalten. Er wollte auch nicht mehr. Er war es leid, den anderen vorzulügen, dass es ihm gutginge... Er schluchzte leise und vermied es dabei, Ken in die Augen zu schauen.

Ken nahm den 17-Jährigen wortlos in seine Arme und schaukelte ihn. „ Lass es raus, wenn es dich befreit. Ich bin für dich da." Sanft strich er dem Jüngeren über dessen Rücken. Der 17-Jährige zitterte heftig.

„Tut... mir leid", flüsterte Omi zwischen leisen Schluchzern.

„Shhhhhh.... es ist okay, wenn du weinst, Omi. Lass alles raus ", sagte Ken leise und strich seinem aufgelösten Freund langsam durch die Haare.

„Das Leben ist nicht fair, verdammt", brachte Omi schluchzend hervor. „Warum nur? Warum habe ich niemals das Recht, glücklich zu sein?"

Sanft ließ Ken Omi los und hob vorsichtig mit seinem Zeigefinger dessen Kinn an. „Wer sagt denn so etwas? Natürlich hast du das Recht, glücklich zu sein. Wer sollte dir das denn verbieten?"

„Mein... mein Verstand", flüsterte Omi und blickte Ken langsam wieder in die Augen. Er begegnete einem warmen, sanften Blick, der ihn alles, was er gerade sagen wollte, vergessen ließ. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Kens Atem auf seiner Haut, begleitet von der kalten Nachtluft ließen ihn erschaudern.

Unbewusst öffnete der 17-Jährige seine Lippen leicht und befeuchtete sie etwas.

„Dann... höre auf dein Herz. Tu, was dein Herz dir sagt", erwiderte Ken flüsternd. Er spürte, dass eine knisternde Spannung zwischen den beiden entstand, die schon allein durch Omis Atmen die Luft fast zum Zerreißen brachte.

„Es steht zu viel... auf dem Spiel", flüsterte Omi kaum noch hörbar. Auch ihm entging diese knisternde Spannung zwischen ihnen nicht. Sein Atem wurde immer stockender. Er glaubte, in Flammen zu stehen. Und alles, was er tun konnte, war, Ken noch tiefer in die Augen zu schauen, in diese Augen, die ihn vom allerersten Moment an verzaubert hatten.

Ken schwieg. Er betrachtete seinen Freund in stiller Faszination. Omi sah aus wie ein Engel; ein paar Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und feucht, und sein unregelmäßiges Atmen ließ in Ken das Blut heißer strömen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu den Augen des Jüngeren und ließ ihn stocken. In Omis Augen spiegelten sich nicht nur die Sterne wieder, auch pures Verlangen lag in ihnen. Ken war wie von Zauber umnebelt. Er ist so wunderschön... bitte vergib mir, was ich jetzt tue, doch ich kann nicht anders... , dachte Ken in halber Ektase. Etwas tief in ihm zwang ihn zu tun, was er jetzt tat...

Er beugte sich nach vorne und berührte Omis Lippen sanft mit seinen eigenen.

Er erwartete, jeden Moment zurückgestoßen zu werden, doch dieser Kuss war es wert. Dieser Kuss war es wert, jeden Tod der Welt zu sterben. Omis Lippen waren so warm, weich, süß. Süßer als Ken es sich je erträumt hätte.

Die erwartete Reaktion setzte nicht ein. Omi ließ es zu, schmeckte Kens Lippen, seine Wärme. Spürte Weichheit auf Weichheit; er fühlte sich aus der Zeit herausgerissen. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass Ken ihn jemals küssen würde... und es fühlte sich gut an. Verdammt gut. Der Geschmack von Kens Lippen war unbeschreiblich. So süß und doch so viel anders als der Geschmack von Omis eigenen Lippen.

Ken wagte es nicht, Omi länger als diesen kurzen Moment zu küssen. Vielleicht war dieser Moment auch schon zu lange. Ken wusste es nicht. Er wich leicht zurück.

Für einen langen Augenblick schauten beide sich einfach nur in die Augen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Ken bemerkte, dass Omi keuchte... und er selbst auch. Er bemerkte ein gefährliches Kribbeln in seiner Leistengegend, welches mit jeder Sekunde stärker wurde, und Hitze durchflutete ihn und ließ seinen Körper förmlich glühen. Er wollte mehr. Mehr von diesem wunderschönen Engel, der es wert war, jede Sünde zu begehen und es war ihm jetzt gerade auch egal, dass der andere Junge sein bester Freund war. Was sie beide damit aufs Spiel setzten. Ich möchte ihn berühren. Nur dieses eine Mal. Schon die ganze Zeit wollte ich dies.Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein, es mir nicht einzugestehen?... 

„Ken...", begann Omi leise. Weiter kam er nicht, denn Kens Mund senkte sich ein weiteres Mal auf seinen, doch dieses Mal war der Kuss intensiver, leidenschaftlicher, beharrlicher.

Omi schloss die Augen und schlang seine Arme um Kens Nacken und schmeckte wieder dessen Lippen, trank diesen süßen Geschmack. Er hatte das Gefühl, aus Raum und Zeit herausgerissen zu sein. Jeder Schmerz in seinem Innersten war nun augenblicklich verschwunden. Es gab nur noch sie beide, die kalte Nacht und die Sterne um sie herum. Sein Verlangen, Ken noch näher an sich zu fühlen, stieg und stieg mit jeder Sekunde.

Als hätte Ken die Gedanken seines Freundes gelesen, zog er Omi noch näher an sich und strich zärtlich über seinen Rücken.

Omi wand sich in purem Verlangen gegen Ken und keuchte laut als dieser den Kuss wieder abbrach.

Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Er soll damit nicht aufhören; ich möchte, dass er mich wieder küsst, mich berührt... 

Doch Kens Frage unterbrach seine raschen Gedankengänge. „Bist du sicher, dass du das möchtest?", fragte er zögernd, eine leichte Röte zierte dabei seine Wangen.

„Ja," erwiderte Omi sanft und nahm dabei Kens Hand.

„Ist es das hier gewesen, was dir solchen Kummer bereitet hat?" fragte der 18-Jährige vorsichtig.

Der Angesprochene nickte leicht. „... ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht belasten... oder gar zerstören." Er schluckte schwer und musste seinen Blick wieder von Ken nehmen. Jetzt weißt du es. Wirst du mich jetzt dafür hassen? Ich kann nichts gegen meine Gefühle tun. Ich kann meine Gefühle zu dir nicht einfach ignorieren... 

Ken spürte, dass Omis Hand sich wieder leicht von seiner zu lösen suchte. Er verflechtete seine Finger mit Omi´s und hob mit der anderen Hand wieder sein Kinn an.

Die Wangen seines Freundes waren ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend gerötet. Ken liebte diesen Anblick. Er ist so süß, so unschuldig... so ... perfekt... 

„Ken... ich...". Omi versuchte, sein Empfinden in Worte zu fassen, doch Ken unterbrach ihn mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, der seinen Freund mit einem Male verstummen ließ.

Omi genoss jede Sekunde, Kens Lippen auf seinen zu fühlen. Er war unfähig, an irgend etwas zu denken oder die Umwelt zu realisieren. Er fühlte sich so weich wie Butter in der Berührung seines Freundes.

Als der Kuss endete, wich Ken nur wenige Zentimeter zurück und schaute seinem Freund tief in dessen große, tiefblaue Augen. „Ich liebe dich", hörte er sich plötzlich sagen.

Omis Augen weiteten sich. Stille. Hat... hat er das gerade wirklich...? 

„Ich liebe dich, Omi", sagte Ken erneut.

Der Satz begann in Omis Kopf umherzuziehen und begann ihm zu gefallen. Es hörte sich verdammt gut an, fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich... ich kann kaum glauben, dass er das eben gesagt hat. Dass er jemals meine Gefühle erwidert, hätte ich nie gewagt zu glauben. Und nun sitzt er hier vor mir, schaut mich an und sagt, dass er mich liebt... oh Ken. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, dass du dies einmal zu mir sagst... , dachte Omi wie in Ekstase. Tränen liefen wieder über seine Wangen... aber dieses Mal waren es Tränen des Glücks.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ken", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Aber ich hatte Angst, es dir zu gestehen, weil ich ein „Nein" nicht ertragen könnte."

Ken strich seinem Freund über die Wange. Er ist so wunderschön , dachte er.

„Omi... möchtest du den Weg deines weiteren Lebens mit mir zusammen gehen?" fragte er sanft und hoffte dabei inständig ein „Ja" zu hören. Bitte sag ja. Du würdest mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden machen... 

Die Augen des Jüngeren begannen bei Kens Worten zu leuchten, heller als die Sterne, so schien es Ken.

„Es gibt nichts, das ich mir mehr wünsche als dass ich mein Leben mit dir teile", erwiderte Omi und drückte mit seiner Hand die von Ken gegen seine heiße Wange. „Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich hiervon geträumt habe, wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, von dir berührt zu werden."

Ken spürte förmlich wie die bedrückende Last dieser ungewissen Angst von seinem Freund, nunmehr Lover wich und Omis alte Persönlichkeit wieder zutage kam. Dieses unbeschwerte, freundliche engelsgleiche Geschöpf, das er so liebte und welches nun ihm allein gehörte und mit dem er alles teilen wollte. Er musste lächeln.

„Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mit Abstand der hübscheste Junge bist, den ich kenne?" fragte er schließlich den jüngeren Jungen.

Omi nahm wieder die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an. „Meinst... meinst du das im Ernst?"

Ken küsste ihn wieder zärtlich, dann flüsterte er leise: „Ja. Du bist das schönste Wesen, das ich kenne."

„Ich liebe dich, Ken," sagte Omi sanft, ein Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen.

Der 18-Jährige zog seinen Freund wieder in seine Arme und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich dich auch, Omi. Schon die ganze Zeit... ich war nur lange unfähig, das zu realisieren, aber ich liebe dich schon so lange, Omi..."

Schweigend saßen sie eine lange Zeit einfach nur da und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit, hörten das Atmen des anderen und spürten ihre Wärme. Omi fühlte sich geborgen... zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich total glücklich und unbeschwert. Das ist ein tolles Gefühl , dachte er und lächelte dabei in sich hinein. Ja, ich weiß es. Er ist der einzigste Mensch in meinem Leben, der mich richtig versteht. Er ist alles, was ich brauche. Nur er... Der jüngere Junge schmiegte sich noch mehr an seinen Geliebten, so dicht, dass er Kens Duft einatmen konnte.

„Es ist kalt. Wir sollten nach Hause, sonst erkältest du dich noch", unterbrach Ken die Stille und strich seinem Freund durch die Haare.

Omi nickte und fasste Ken bei der Hand. „Okay, lass uns gehen." Er zog seinen Freund auf die Beine und küsste ihn wieder zärtlich, kurz, ein Kuss, der mehr versprach.

„Komm, mein Engel, lass uns gehen", flüsterte Ken in Omis Ohr, welcher darauf leicht erschauderte.

Hand in Hand verließen sie den Park, auf ihrem Weg des Glücks durch die Nacht.

Ende

sich verkriecht ° Noch wach? Oh, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Freue mich auf konstruktive Kritik!


End file.
